1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer desks and more particularly pertains to a new chair arm-mounted resting surface for a computer peripheral for providing a surface close to a chair in which a computer user is sitting to support a computer peripheral.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer desks is known in the prior art. More specifically, computer desks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art computer desks include U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,530; U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,936; U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,159; U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,128; U.S. Pat. No. 5.377,085; and U.S. Pat. Des. 287,741.
In these respects, the chair arm-mounted resting surface for a computer peripheral according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a surface close to a chair in which a computer user is sitting to support a computer peripheral.